The fuel cell system mounted in the fuel cell vehicle includes a hydrogen supply system for supplying hydrogen (fuel) into a fuel cell stack. An air supplying system supplies oxygen in air as an oxidant required for the electrochemical reaction to the fuel cell stack. A fuel cell stack generates electricity by the electrochemical reaction of hydrogen and oxygen. A heat and water controlling system controls the operation temperature of the fuel cell stack while simultaneously removing heat of the electrochemical reaction of the fuel cell stack.
The hydrogen supply system may use, for example, a mechanism of producing hydrogen through a chemical reaction of aluminum and a metal hydroxide aqueous solution. In this case, the aluminum compound is discharged in a liquid phase while simultaneously producing hydrogen in the reaction. In addition, aluminum is continuously added to produce hydrogen.
Thus, the hydrogen supply system is required to economically treat the waste and to continuously supply the aluminum raw material.